Ulquiorra and Grimmjow High School Romance!
by KillerQueen82
Summary: A new kid catches Grimmjow's eye. Will their relationship thrive? Or will it be crushed by the hands of fate? Read to find out! Rated T for now but the rating might change later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is one of my Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fanfic. I'm not sure what to say, but warnings: Rated M for a reason, although that reason will be shown in later chapters. AU, OOC, slash. Well I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

Grimmjow was sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to not show up. 2 more minutes and the class was technically allowed a free period.

"2 more minutes," Nnoitra yelled from his place in the back. God as if we didn't already know that, Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Hello, sorry for being-" A pale boy with black hair walked into the class, "Where's the teacher?"

"1 minute!" Nnoitra yelled again.

"Take a seat anywhere really, but you won't be in it for long," Grimmjow said, god that kid was pretty hot, well too bad looks like they wouldn't get any time to talk.

"Ok, class over," Nnoitra yelled standing up and pulling Tesla after him, "Let's go Grimmjow."

"Bye, kid!" Grimmjow yelled while running after Nnoitra.

**So how was the Prologue? It's not very long I apologize, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise! Oh ya and btw the 15 minute rule is a real rule! At least were I go to school at. If the teacher does not show up in the first 15 minutes of class it's technically a free period. Please review to tell me to continue or not! ~82 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the 1****st**** official chapter! I hope it doesn't suck too much. Oh and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be OOC and in the end what the heck, all of them are probably going to be OOC! Please R&R or just Read or just Review I guess. And thanks so much for you guys who reviewed! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!**

'What the hell was that' Ulquiorra thought sitting down, 'The whole class just got up and left.'

"Sorry, I'm so-"Ulquiorra gazed up at his chemistry teacher, a guy with pink shoulder length hair, white glasses, and gold eyes ran in.

"Dammit! I'm too late!" The man yelled, "Why are you still sitting here? I'm 15 minutes late so technically class is over and you can do whatever you want to."

"Oh," Ulquiorra said standing up; none of his teachers had ever been that late before.

"Bye! See you in class tomorrow, hopefully!" the chemistry teacher called after him.

~Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Tesla~

"That's not the first time Mr. Granz has been late before." Nnoitra said.

"Well, let's hope he keeps being late, I mean no chemistry today, and we were supposed to have a test!' Grimmjow said happily.

"Did you see that kid who came in at the last minute? He was pretty hot," Nnoitra said while Tesla glared at him.

"Ya, I saw him. He was pretty cute, but I'd have to get to know him better," Grimmjow said still thinking about Ulquiorra.

"Why? With a body like his you should just go for it." Nnoitra said, Tesla still glaring at him.

"Well, ya, but he could still be a freak or something," Grimmjow said scowling.

"Well the only way you'll figure anything out about him is if you go and talk to him." Nnoitra said shoving him off the wall they were sitting on.

"Why'd you do that?" Grimmjow yelled up at Nnoitra.

"Look," Nnoitra pointed, there was Ulquiorra.

"What am I supposed to do?" Grimmjow growled.

"He seems like the studious type, maybe ask him if he wants to come over to study, then you can make your move on him." Nnoitra suggested.

"Maybe this will actually work out, thanks Nnoitra!" Grimmjow said walking over to where Ulquiorra was sitting.

"So how are you?" Grimmjow asked trying not to jump the pale boy in front of him.

"Um, good I guess?" Ulquiorra said puzzled. What would that hot guy from chemistry want to tell him?

"So I was wondering," Grimmjow said nervously, "Doyouwanttocomeovertostudy?"

"What?" Ulquiorra said looking up confused, "Can you repeat that?"

God, this guy is cute, especially with that confused look on his face, I wonder what his face looks like when- Stop Grimmjow ,"I was wondering I you'd like to come over to study," Grimmjow said clearly this time, "You know if Mr. Granz wasn't late we'd have a chemistry test, and you could, um borrow my notes."

"Sure! Thanks for the offer, do you want to come over to my house? Or we could go to yours." Ulquiorra rambled off nervously.

"How about I pick you up after school and I could take you over to my place?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Sure, let me call my parents though," Ulquiorra said pulling out his phone.

"Sure, see you then I guess." Grimmjow said walking away. Looks like he might actually have a chance with this kid.

**Sorry the ending might have sucked! Please review! And sorry if it's late or anything, I had testing and a really important project that my class is finishing up. Thanks for reading and I guess I'm not really sure what else to say. Leave any suggestions or stuff like that in the reviews! ~82 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope the last chapter was up to par! Well I also hope that about this chapter too, so please review! Thx for reviewing last time too and the time before that! I hope nobody's too terribly OOC in this chapter, but you know whatever not like it's gonna kill anyone. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Please R&R!**

Ulquiorra only had a few classes left. After his free period because of chemistry he had wandered around for a bit to learn the school grounds a little better. That was when Grimmjow came up to him again.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to come home with me, and you know I can drop you off after we're done?" Grimmjow asked nervously, 'Damn! This wasn't how he usually acted at all! Now I seem like a freaking schoolgirl to Ulquiorra.'

"Sure, I guess," Ulquiorra said, "Let me just call my mom."

"Ok, just tell me later," Grimmjow said sauntering off towards where Nnoitra and Tesla were waiting for him.

Ulquiorra was dreading that this might happen, his mom, Cirucci, was a complete and total bitch. I mean she was his mom and all, but he liked his step-dad way better, and they weren't even related by blood.

"Hey mom," Ulquiorra said timidly into his phone's speaker.

"What do you want!?" Cirucci yelled angrily, "I told you not to call me when I'm picking Loly up from school!"

He could have guessed this would be her response, Loly was way more important to her than he ever was. "Sorry Mom, I just had a question."

"Hurry up and ask it already!" Cirucci yelled at him, Ulquiorra cringed as his eardrum was being busted.

"Can I go home with a friend after school today?" Ulquiorra asked, he didn't really care about her input because she probably didn't give a rat's ass about what he did.

"You, having a friend?" Cirucci laughed, "Come on Ulquiorra you've gotta be kidding me, you really have a friend?!"

"Yes mother, now can you answer my question, I thought you were taking Loly home from school." Ulquiorra stiffened he sometimes hated his mother for reasons like this, she was cruel and sadistic and probably wouldn't care if he were to die in the next five minutes. All she cared about was herself and Loly.

"Fine, I'm not picking you up and neither is Szayel. You can talk to your friend about being your chauffer though. I mean if he is real." Cirucci let out another short laugh at that.

"Goodbye mother," Ulquiorra's tone was now icy, sometimes his mother pissed him off far beyond her own good.

Cirucci hung up. God dealing with his mother was really annoying sometimes.

~Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla~

"Hey did you see Ulquiorra on the phone, he didn't seem too happy about something." Nnoitra always had to put in his 2 cents.

"What do you mean? that's his normal face. Are you trying to insult him or something?" Grimmjow his face reverting into a scowl again.

"Chillax, I didn't mean to hit a nerve there, I mean you don't have to be so damn over protective of your boyfriend." Nnoitra said raising his hands up as if surrendering.

"He's not my boyfriend, and instead of paying attention to my future why don't you pay attention to your boyfriend." Grimmjow said directing his threat at Nnoitra.

"Oh I'm sorry Tesla, did I forget about you?" Nnoitra said embracing Tesla.

"Please let go of me Nnoitra," Tesla said.

"Aww, I'm sorry Tesla, please don't hate me!" Nnoitra said hugging Tesla harder.

"Can't breathe," Tesla gasped out and Nnoitra let go.

"Well anyway Grimmjow, maybe you should start trying to make your move on him." Nnoitra suggested, "I mean it's obvious he also feels something for you."

"I know, I can tell that from talking to him." Grimmjow said sighing; this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"Just try kissing him or something or just 'trip' on top of him," Nnoitra said looking tired, "Then if he pushes you off you know he's probably never going to look at you again, but if he accepts then you then, it'll all work out."

"Not to complain or anything, but Nnoitra since when have you started giving out relationship advice?" Grimmjow asked.

"Since now, stop asking questions and go put our plan into action," Nnoitra said shoving Grimmjow off of the wall again. "There's only 2 more classes, Starrk doesn't usually stay awake for more than 5 minutes so his class should be easy to get through. And Kuchiki will probably make you do something complicated."

"That sucks! What are you guys going to do?"

"Maybe go somewhere interesting, maybe do some interesting stuff." Nnoitra said with his piano teeth showing as he stared at Tesla.

"Maybe if you're lucky Ulquiorra will be in your classes," Tesla said pointing Grimmjow in the direction of the school building.

"Oh, true. Thanks Tesla!" Grimmjow yelled running off. 'This might just work' he thought top himself.

**Ok so that's it until the next chapter, I realized that my chapters aren't too long. Cirucci and Szayel are Ulquiorra's parents because I think that Momo and Aizen is too over used. And plus bitchy Cirucci plus crazy Szayel! Even though I prefer Ilfordt and Szayel, but that would be kinda weird. Well I hope this was good enough! Thanks for reading! ~82 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I need to update faster, I mean I write all of the parts for the chapters in my computer class. SO I should like update as soon as I get home. I need to think this over. R&R Please! OOC-ness-ness and I don't own Bleach, so ya, onto Grimmjow and Ulquiorra!**

Ulquiorra headed off to his next class with Mr. Starrk. He was supposed to be their history teacher, right?

Ulquiorra took a seat in his class, when of all people, Grimmjow walked in, and sat right next to him.

"Well class-zzzzzz" Starrk fell asleep at his desk with his arms folded under him.

"So Ulquiorra, how's your day been so far?" Grimmjow failed at flirting.

"It's been fine I guess," Ulquiorra muttered to Grimmjow lowering his head.

"Ok, so for history, you probably need to get the notes for here too, so just borrow my notes," Grimmjow said blushing and handing Ulquiorra his notes.

"Thanks, Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra said (Told you about the OOC-ness). Grimmjow just blushed even harder. God did Ulquiorra even know what he was doing to him with those eyes. And that cute little blush on his face. I wonder what he would look like- ok stop Grimmjow.

"No problem, just give them back when you're done," Grimmjow said. God frickin adorable Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra went to copying the notes down into his spiral. 'OMG Grimmjow's so nice, and hot, I wonder what he would look like- ok stop Ulquiorra,' Ulquiorra's mind was buzzing with ideas of what Grimmjow would look like when he- ok stop Kat.

~Nnoitra, Tesla~

"Do you think they're gonna hit it off?" Nnoitra asked his cute uke.

"Probably, I don't think the feelings are one-sided, they both are in love," Tesla said.

"How come you didn't give them any advice?" Nnoitra asked yet again.

"I thought that was your specialty," Tesla said with a smile.

Nnoitra pulled Tesla off the wall and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going," Tesla asked.

"Somewhere fun," Nnoitra replied with that piano-grin of his.

Tesla mentally fist pumped. "Sounds cool, let's look into that."

~Grimmjow&Ulquiorra~

Starrk's class was over so Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow out of the classroom to their last class of the day. Before he could show his bitch of a mom he actually had a friend. And hopefully after a while more than a friend.

"Next is Kuchiki's class." Grimmjow said turning in a hallway, "He's kind of a dick at times though, so be sure to get on his good side."

"Thanks for the advice Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said clutching his math spiral closely to his chest as he started blushing.

"No problem, besides I should get to know you better now that we're going to be friends." Grimmjow said. 'And maybe more than friends one day.'

They walked into Kuchiki's class where he was doing something complicated that has to do with math. (I'm not very good at math so, I'm just going to make something up).

"Class today you will work on Commutative properties of addition and multiplication, associative properties of addition and multiplication, and identity properties of addition and multiplication." Kuchiki droned on.

"When you reverse the numbers or parenthesis…" Kuchiki continued.

'God, this is boring,' Grimmjow thought to himself, 'Well at least I can stare at Ulquiorra for the rest of class.'

"We have a test on this tomorrow. If you weren't paying attention talk to one of your peers about that." Kuchiki said leaving the room.

"So, Ulquiorra, did you get all of that down?" Grimmjow asked trying to put on his charms so Ulquiorra couldn't reject him.

"Yes, I'm assuming you failed to take notes on this subject." Ulquiorra deducted.

"Well, yes." Grimmjow admitted running his hand through his silky hair.

"Very well, you may copy my notes when we get to your home." Ulquiorra said trying not to blush. Grimmjow was just too hot for his own good.

"Ok, school is going to end in a few minutes, so just follow me." Grimmjow said standing up.

"Alright, just show me to where we will be going," Ulquiorra said following Grimmjow out of the class room as the loud, obnoxious, annoying, self-centered bell went off. (The bell at my school is exactly like that.)

"Hey, Ulquiorra my car's parked over here, I need to pick my sister up too though." Grimmjow said hopping into his blue Camaro.

"Ok," Ulquiorra said but inside he was turmoil. What if Grimmjow's sister turned out to be younger than him? What if because of her Grimmjow couldn't make his move on him?

Then his plan might go to shit.

**Hey, hope you liked it! Tell me if you didn't like it very much, or if I should change something. I think the actual plot will start in the next 2-3 chapters. I mean I thought about it for a while and planned the whole story out, the total number of chapters will probably be 15-30 in total. And btw my name is Kat so that wasn't entirely random. Please R&R! ~82!**


	5. I'm not that creative so Chapter 5!

**Hi! I'm back again! Well not a big surprise Kat, but I consulted my friends about Neliel's age and we decided on which age she should be. What? I wasn't going to tell you! You're just going to have to read and find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Warnings: OOC-ness-nessy-ness-ness. Enjoy!  
**

The car ride to Neliel's school was much too silent for Grimmjow's enjoyment. He needed to create a conversation to learn more about Ulquiorra.

"So what's your favorite color?" Grimmjow mentally face palmed, way to 'learn more'.

"Green," Ulquiorra replied staring out the window again.

"Hey you got a lot quieter since we got in the car, are you ok," Grimmjow asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ulquiorra replied without a second thought.

"If you're worried about my sister, don't worry, Neliel is really cool." Grimmjow replied keeping his eyes on the road, who knows if he looked at Ulquiorra's face maybe something might happen….

Ulquiorra only sighed, this car ride was becoming more and more awkward by the minute. Maybe Neliel would be younger than him? Then what would happen? What if she was older? Well he wasn't that worried about her being older because then she would leave them alone, most likely.

"Hey we're here, you can just wait here while I go pick up Nel," Grimmjow said as he hopped out of the car. Wait what? They were in front of a college?

"OMG Grimmy he's so cute!" Ulquiorra heard what he thought was Nel's voice, "Mom and dad are going to love him!"

"Nel can you get in the car? You're making this difficult," Grimmjow sighed hopping into the driver's seat.

"Sorry bro, but you gotta admit, your boyfriend is pretty hot," Neliel said staring at Ulquiorra.

"What?! Boyfriend?! No Ulquiorra and I are just friends," Grimmjow yelled, as much as he wished they were more than friends.

Ulquiorra felt slightly more depressed than he did when he got in the car at first, Grimmjow said they were **only** friends. But Ulquiorra wished they were something more than friends.

"Well Mom will love him, what about dad though?" Neliel's voice came from the back seat of the car.

"Dad likes all our friends, except Nnoitra, he also likes Luppi too much," Grimmjow scowled at the mention of the name Luppi, his sister's old friend from high school.

"What about his secretary?" Neliel asked "Izuru, right, I always thought dad was too close to him."

"Why are we so concerned about dad? We can hang out with whoever we want to," Grimmjow said stopping his sister's list of people they knew that their father liked too much.

"But, Grimmy, you know dad's too close to his secretary," Nel complained, "I mean come on it's like they're married!"

"Neliel will you shut up you're making Ulquiorra feel awkward!" Grimmjow yelled, but said statement only made Ulquiorra feel even more awkward.

"Somebody has a crush!" Neliel nearly screamed, "Oh are you guys going to get married? How many kids are you going to have? What are you going to name them? Oh this is so exciting!" (Seriously what one of my best friends asked me as soon as I got a new boyfriend.)

"No, No, No, and NO!" Grimmjow shouted, "Dammit Nel can you just shut up! We're **just **friends and **only** friends!"

What little hope of actually becoming Grimmjow's boyfriend was crushed with that statement, leaving one Ulquiorra to feel two times more depressed.

"We're at home now Neliel, get out of my car," Grimmjow said as calmly as he could, he wanted to apologize to Ulquiorra, he saw how his adorable face seemed to get two times more depressed when he said that thing about being more than friends. Looks like he had some work to do.

"Come on get your stuff, we need to go inside," Grimmjow said holding back his inner urge to tackle Ulquiorra and take him on his leather, shiny, clean, car seats, well on second thought he could always just tackle him and bring him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ok," Ulquiorra said gathering his stuff for studying (Or maybe a little bit more *wink, wink*).

"Grimmjow!" Another female voice called.

"I'm home mom," Grimmjow yelled though the door way, "And I brought one of my friends home."

"It better not be Nnoitra!" Another voice called from the back of the house.

"Wow, your house if way bigger than mine," Ulquiorra stared around the huge living room.

"Really? You must have a small house then, our house is only 7,000 sq. feet (Considered a mansion!)" Grimmjow said thinking about it a little too much.

"Grimmjow, let me meet your friend!" Rangiku yelled as she glomped Grimmjow.

"Mom, get off," Grimmjow struggle to push his mother off of him.

"OH, who's your friend? He's a real cutie!" Rangiku said getting off of Grimmjow and going over to instead crush Ulquiorra.

"Mom! Stop! You're going to crush him!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Why are y'all so loud?" Gin walked out of the hallway, rubbing his eyes, "I'm trying to work!"

"Yeah right," Neliel said pushing past him, "Sure you're not just sleeping in there?"

"Shush Nel," Gin said with that creepy grin of his, "It's not like yer doin anything important."

"Well, I'm sorry, I have to write my paper for physics," Neliel said slamming the door to her bedroom shut.

"Gin! You should work more, you have all those projects due!" Rangiku chastised him.

"Alright Ran, I'll work," Gin walked back into his study to 'work' so more.

"Sorry about that Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said turning around, "Come on, we'll go upstairs and we can work there, ok?"

"Alright," Ulquiorra replied, following Grimmjow up the stairs.

"You don't talk much, do you," Grimmjow said.

"Unlike you I find it unnecessary to converse when it is useless," Ulquiorra said in his monotonous voice.

"Wow, I can make you talk if I really want to," Grimmjow said smirking.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at Grimmjow with a quizzical expression on his cute face.

"I don't know, but why don't you talk much, and give me a serious answer," Grimmjow demanded in his most serious voice.

"I don't feel like talking," Ulquiorra said calmly, Grimmjow decided that that was the best answer he was going to get out of the pale boy.

"Well, what should we study, chemistry will probably be a test tomorrow and history will be on Thursday, so we should study for both, ok?" Grimmjow asked, fighting back the urge to do inappropriate things to the emerald-eyed kid.

"Whatever works out best," Ulquiorra said, wishing that Grimmjow would do inappropriate things to him.

How ironic, they both wanted the same thing.

**Ok! Tell me if this was good or not. And you don't have to but I would greatly enjoy it if you R&R. Well because when I don't get any reviews it makes me feel sad. Well what do you think about Grimmjow's parents? At first it was going to be Nel and Gin, but I was like 'God Kat you're such a dumbass, it's Gin and Rangiku!' So yup Nnoitra was also going to be Grimmjow's brother but I was like, no friends? That's stupid too. Enough of my rambling. ~82 out~!**


	6. My Chemical Romance

**Hi! I'm back once again. This is the 6****th ****chapter. Kat is back. Well I own no Bleach like literally, no Bleach manga/anime or Bleach as in clothes washing. You don't have to R&R but I would appreciate it if you did. OOC-ness incoming! **

"So this is how you do the distributive properties?" Grimmjow asked clueless

"What you do is you go like 6(h-4) then convert into 6h-24 by multiplying the numbers by the constant. Therefore creating a coefficient and sometimes like terms." Ulquiorra explained.

"That still makes no sense at all," Grimmjow complained.

"Then read the text book," Ulquiorra said looking over Grimmjow's chemistry notes; he never took him to be much for studying.

"So when you mess with Potassium and Sulfur?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You're making stuff up there's nothing in there that says something about mixing Sulfur and Potassium." Grimmjow accused pointing his finger at Ulquiorra.

"What can Antimony be used for, then if you're so smart?" Ulquiorra asked in a teasing tone.

"Bullets, Lead, and it can be mixed with tin," Grimmjow replied without breaking a sweat.

"Correct!" Ulquiorra said happily, checking the clock.

"Shit!" Ulquiorra yelled gathering all his school supplies that he had taken out.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow was concerned, what was his little Ulqui worried about?

"I need to be home by six, my mom won't let me in past that," Ulquiorra said frantically looking around.

"Wait, your mom won't let you in your house past six?" Grimmjow asked now officially worried for Ulquiorra.

"Most of the time I have to call Szayel to let me in, but she locks the door, and there isn't a hidden key and I don't have a key." Ulquiorra tried to explain as fast as he could.

"Here, let me take you home," Grimmjow said grabbing Ulquiorra's hand and pulling him down the stairs making the smaller boy blush furiously.

"Mom! I'm going to take Ulqui home, don't eat dinner without me," Grimmjow yelled.

"Ok sweetie, make sure you don't ruin your car!" Rangiku yelled in a teasing voice.

"Mom! It's not like that, we're **just** friends," Grimmjow yelled, noticing how Ulquiorra gripped his hand just a little tighter at that statement. 'I'm sorry Ulqui, I wish we could be more than friends, but you haven't made your move and neither have I.'

"Ok, Ulqui where do you live?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra gave him his street number and address, after thinking for a second, I mean they just moved and all.

"Ok, so right here, right?" Grimmjow asked for assurance by turning to face Ulquiorra. To his surprise Ulquiorra leaned forward and placed his lips on Grimmjow's. Grimmjow sat there shocked for a moment before he finally started kissing back, after about 30 seconds of this Ulquiorra pulled away and ran towards the door with only a minute to spare. Leaving Grimmjow in the car to contemplate what just happened.

Grimmjow traced his lips with his finger wondering what just happen. Did Ulquiorra really just kiss him? The guy of his dreams whom as soon as he met he fell in love with? This was all too strange for Grimmjow; did he **really** just get kissed by Ulquiorra? If so did that mean that Ulquiorra liked him back?

It was too late for Grimmjow to be thinking about stuff like this, so he traced his lips one last time feeling the leftover heat of Ulquiorra's soft duo toned lips against his before driving off back home.

Maybe Neliel could help him with this particular problem.

**Sorry it's so short! I am (or did) this at around 10 and I have school tomorrow morning, so therefore not very long. I just wanted to kick start Ulqui and Grimm's relationship a little bit to make things, more, you know, interesting! Well once again please R&R and thanks for stopping by! ~82 out~!**


	7. Mama

**Hi! Once again I am back! Well I hope the last chapter didn't suck too much, the beginning and middle was just to set the mood for the end of the chapter, which I finally added some romance! Or so I think. Please R&R if you feel like it.**

Ulquiorra traced his lips in his room. Once again thinking if it was a good idea to kiss Grimmjow. What if Grimmjow thought it was just plain weird and never wanted to talk to him ever again. There went his friend from his new school. Grimmjow was pretty popular so who knew what could happen to him.

All his thoughts were interrupted when his half-sister Loly walked into his room.

"So Ulqui, any reason you're acting all weird like this?" Loly asked with an all-knowing smirk on her face. Ulquiorra mentally grimaced, his nick-name sounded much better when Grimmjow said it. What if Grimmjow never talked to him again for what he did? Well it was impulse, and Grimmjow did kiss back. Does that mean Grimmjow liked it?

"Ulquiorra, answer my question because I know what's wrong, I saw everything," Loly said with that stupid grin.

"What do you mean Loly," Ulquiorra asked with his monotonous voice. Dammit, why did Loly have to see, Cirucci she would just punish him once again, Szayel might care just a little bit, but no his manipulative little sister had to see him kiss Grimmjow.

"So who tops, I bet him right? You're too small. It's all your father's fault for being so short." Loly grinned even wider. Making Ulquiorra's eyes grow wider. Did Cirucci tell that little bitch about his father?

"So I see I'm correct, you are dating that bastard," Loly smirked once more.

"I'm not dating him, we're **just** **friends**, now go away Loly," Ulquiorra said anger creeping into his tone of voice.

"Oh sure your '**just friends**', do '**just friends**' kiss each other? I think not," Loly, said her smirk getting bigger by the second.

"Well that's certainly more than can be said about what you do with Menoly," Ulquiorra was bluffing, but he knew he hit a nerve by bringing Loly's 'best friend' into the conversation.

"This has nothing to do with Menoly!" Loly shrieked, "Mom! Ulquiorra's being mean!"

"Loly, quit whining it's rather annoying when I'm trying to work!" Szayel shouted from downstairs.

"Szayel go reprimand them, do something, the yelling's getting annoying!" Cirucci yelled, irony much.

"Why don't you go do it, Cirucci? They're both your children," Szayel yelled, "Besides I'm working with a new nuclear enrichment program; get someone else to tell them off."

"Ulquiorra! Stop messing with your sister!" Cirucci yelled.

"Ya Ulquiorra," Loly smirked again.

"What do you want Loly?" Ulquiorra asked sighing; his sister always got what she wanted.

"What do you mean, brother?" Loly asked feigning innocence.

"Just cut to the chase, Loly, I don't want to be here all day," Ulquiorra said; mad at himself for giving into Loly's game.

"Let's just say, you own me for not telling Mom, so when I need your help, I'll just call on you," Loly said, "Ok, then you have to do whatever I request."

"Fine, now leave me alone," Ulquiorra pushed Loly out the door.

"By, Uke-orra," Loly laughed running off.

"Shut up Loly!" Ulquiorra yelled down the hallway.

All he could hear was Loly's laughter as she ran into her room.

One day he would make Loly regret her decision. But not today, or tomorrow, or until he got everything sorted out with Grimmjow. That is if Grimmjow would still talk to him even after he kissed him.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I went to a Renaissance Faire with my two friends and after that I went over to my friend's house, but I forgot my flash drive so… Sorry about the delayed update. This chapter isn't particularly long, but I hope it's ok. Please R&R but I'm not going to force you to if you don't want to. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! ~82 out~! **


	8. The Sharpest Lives

**Hi this is chapter 8. Duh, I'm sorry if the plot hasn't developed that much, but I promise that it will in the upcoming chapters. OOC-ness maybe? Disclaimer: Own Bleach I do not. **

"Neliel!" Grimmjow yelled running a hand through his silky blue hair. Wow he would never admit it but he actually liked Ulquiorra making the first move. But his manly pride would never allow him to actually say that to anyone's face.

"What little bro?" Nel asked in her bubbly voice sliding down the staircase. "What do I need to help you with?"

"I have…." Grimmjow said hoping that Neliel would get his hint and just help him with his problem.

"What? You have what?" Neliel asked her cheerful turning to slightly confused.

_Shit_, Grimmjow thought. He really didn't want to tell Neliel to her face.

"Do you have some sort of medical problems? Do you have mono or and STD?" Neliel asked curious to what was making her usually 'manly man' brother act like a pussy. (lol he's a cat.)

"What the hell? Of course not!" Grimmjow yelled, "I wouldn't tell you that!"

"Oh, that's what I was hoping," Neliel said, "So what was your problem, if it was so big that you had to come ask me for help?"

"I, you know, that guy earlier," Grimmjow mumbled and hoped that Neliel would not hear him so his manly pride would still be intact.

"Oh! Grimm, someone has a crush!" Neliel screamed, "That's so cute! SO that's what you wanted my help on."

"What? Did I hear right Nel? Grimmjow has a crush on someone?" Rangiku stepped out of the kitchen with a frilly apron on.

"Yes mom!" Neliel screamed again hugging Grimmjow tightly, "Isn't that just great."

"Oh who is it?" Rangiku practically squealed in joy jumping around and glomping Grimmjow once again.

"It's not that big of a deal!" Grimmjow growled as he was being crushed by his mother and older sister. If only he had a giant explosive blast that could come out of his hand… a doom blast! That would teach his family to leave him alone sometimes.

"Oh yes it is!" Both Nel and Rangiku yelled at the same time.

"Why is it so important?" Grimmjow yelled mentally face-palming at telling his older sister, he could have guessed that this is what would happen if he asked for her help. Maybe she would hinder more than help.

"OK, now Grimmjow, you've got to answer the question. Who is it?" Neliel interviewed, putting on her reading glasses to look more serious.

"I bet it was that kid earlier!" Rangiku shouted.

"Yes! That cute guy! You know he looks younger than you Grimmjow, does that make you a pedophile?" Neliel asked.

"NO! I am not a pedophile!" Grimmjow shouted at his female relatives. What would be worse is if his Aunt Yoruichi would be here, he'd get no rest for having a crush on Ulquiorra.

"Of course you aren't he looks about 13, what grade is he in?" Neliel asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"He's in my class, now just tell me what to do or shut up and go away," Grimmjow growled angrily. Very close to beating his overly cheerful family members to a pulp. (Bad Grimmy!)

"Ok, so ask him if he wants to go with you somewhere," Rangiku started folding her arms under her voluptuous chest as she thought.

"Then when you think you're at the main point of the date, kiss him, then if he doesn't push you away take him home." Neliel finished after putting some thought into her words while twirling her sea foam green hair.

"Oh, and Grimmjow, don't forget, we won't mind if you bring him back here, just try to be quiet. OK?" Rangiku warned.

"MOM! NEL! What the hell!?" Grimmjow yelled running up the stairs, "I meant sure I'd love to do that but right now we're just friends!"

"You could be friends with benefits," Neliel smirked her hazel eyes lighting up at her brother's alarm about the subject.

Grimmjow ran up into his room and slammed the door. Now for step two of his plan: Put it into action. Now where would be a good place for a date? He might have to consult Nnoitra on that one.

**Awww, someone's got a crush on a cute little emo. Hope the chapter wasn't too cliché and I hope this chapter was up to par. Well R&R if you feel like it. ~82 out~!**


	9. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Hi chapter 9 here! I hope that this chapter is ok. Disclaimer: Thou dost not ownith Bleach. Maybe OOC-ness? IDK really. R&R if you feel like it!**

Grimmjow was thinking. Hard. And if you know Grimmjow you know that this is not a good thing.

_Where can I take him! Think Grimmjow think! _Grimmjow was internally debating with himself; _I could always take him to the movies, that's always a good move. Or I could take him to dinner. That's always a cliché, or is that too predictable. We could do both! Nope I don't have enough money. We could always just go somewhere else, like a bowling alley, or an arcade…_

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelled coming out of his train of thought. He would be late for school at this rate. Normally he wouldn't mind, but Ulquiorra was at school, so he had to be excited about going to school now!

Running down the stairs running a comb through his hair as he passed Nel waiting for him to take her to school by the end of the staircase. He watched as she took 5 minutes just to brush her head of curly sea foam green hair.

"Neliel why do you take so long," Grimmjow scowled at his sister for taking so long.

"I have people to please, little bro," Neliel giggled, "But now so do you!"

"Just get in the fucking car," Grimmjow yelled angrily jumping in the driver's seat.

"So where are y'all going on your date," Neliel giggled while putting on her reading glasses.

"I don't know," Grimmjow replied blushing slightly, he should have known she would have brought this subject up.

"Well, little brother you need to decide quickly you have about 10 minutes until you have no more help from me!" Neliel said flamboyantly.

"Nnoitra could help me, he always knows where to take Tesla," Grimmjow defended.

"Oh, really so you want to take him to an old motel and just bang all night?" Neliel said looking over the top of her glasses to get more of a condescending look.

"Ye-, I mean no I don't think he'd enjoy that much," Grimmjow said blushing, his sister had caught his flaw.

"Exactly, now where were you thinking of taking him?" Neliel asked in a rushed tone.

"To the movies? Or an arcade?" Grimmjow said quickly trying get his sister to stop being so condescending.

"Ok, do you know what he likes to do?" Neliel asked, her condescending voice still in place.

"No," Grimmjow confessed.

"Then take him somewhere you like and if he likes it then you should know to take him to more then next time you go on a date together." Neliel said.

"Good advice Neliel, now where should I take him," Grimmjow said smirking at his sister as he pulled up to her college.

"You decide on that one little bro!" Neliel jumped out of the car.

Grimmjow face-palmed, he shouldn't have let Nel out of his damn car before she answered him.

The conquest of having Ulquiorra might be harder than he originally thought.

**So how was it? Please R&R if you feel like it. ~82 out~!**


	10. Cemetery Drive

**Yay finally into double digits! I wonder about… triple digits? Naw, I'm just kidding. R&R if you feel like it. OOC-ness maybe? Disclaimer: Me does not own Bleach.**

Grimmjow was still racking his brain for where he should take Ulquiorra on their date. Wait… He hadn't even asked Ulquiorra if he wanted to go on a date with him.

Wow, what a coincidence, there's Ulquiorra. And that bitch Ichigo. Wait… He couldn't be a bitch he's not a guy, maybe a dick? That makes more sense.

Grimmjow walked closer to the pair that was talking. _I wonder what they're talking about… _Grimmjow thought while walking towards them.

"So Ulquiorra I was wondering, do you want to go to the arcade with me this weekend." Ichigo asked a smirk across his (not) handsome looks. (Sorry I can't stand Ichigo, he's a prick.)

Grimmjow walked next to Ulquiorra. This was his chance.

"Sorry Ichigo, but Ulquiorra's going out with me tonight." Grimmjow smirked wrapping his muscly arm around Ulquiorra's small frame.

"What? I am?" Ulquiorra asked looking confused. Seems like Grimmjow's statement confused everyone within a 2 foot radius, namely Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"Congrats man," Nnoitra walked up behind him and patted his blue hair. "Looks like you finally got yourself a hot date."

"What?" Now it was Grimmjow's time to be confused, he just watched as Nnoitra ran off laughing.

"So, Grimmjow I guess you're taking Ulquiorra then," Ichigo said slightly depressed, but still a little too happy.

"I never agreed to either of these, trash," Ulquiorra said throwing Grimmjow's off of him.

"But Ulqui!" Grimmjow complained. This wasn't in his plan! Stupid Ichigo, and Nnoitra!

"That's not my name," Ulquiorra said coldly. But he was actually quite depressed having to push Grimmjow away like this.

"Fine then, bitch," Grimmjow walked away. _It was going so perfectly! Why Ichigo! Why Nnoitra! But that bitch part was a little harsh… _Grimmjow internally debated as he stormed off.

Ulquiorra sighed. When he was getting so close to Grimmjow, he had to push him away.

"God my life sucks," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Maybe I can help you with that." A strange man appeared behind Ulquiorra.

"Who are you," Ulquiorra asked suspiciously. You know what they say, Stranger Danger!

"Wouldn't you like to know," The man walked around until he was in front of him.

"Yes I would like to know," Ulquiorra said, slightly fearful of this man now.

"This is Kaname Tôsen." The man pointed to a guy next to him with dark skin and sunglasses.

"This is Zommari Rereaux," The man pointed to another dark skinned man next to him with a weird Mohawk and face tattoos.

"And now what is your name, little boy?" The man asked (Pedophile!)

"I think you need to introduce yourself before I do," Ulquiorra said suspiciously.

"Why of course," The man said laughing a little bit.

"My name is Sôsuke Aizen."

**Wow Ulqui's getting himself in some deep shit. Well keep reading if you wanna know what happens next! ~82 out~!**


	11. House of Wolves

**Well I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good I'm kinda in writer's block. But for me would it be Kat block? Well anyway here's the next chapter. OOC-ness maybe? Disclaimer: I own no Bleach. **

Why did this situation he was in feel like he was in one of those movies with the kidnapped people? Maybe because this 'Aizen' person in front of him just seemed like he gave off an aura of insecurity. Well he did have to choices, run back off to Grimmjow and apologize or tell this guy his name and basically beg to be kidnapped or raped or killed or something like that.

Ulquiorra turned his head checking to see if he could still find Grimmjow. There he was confident arrogant, sulking? Had he really been that mean?

"I asked you a question, what is your name?" Aizen asked that calm smile making things more intimidating.

Think Ulquiorra think! You don't want to be gang banged!

"Um, my name is Bob," Ulquiorra looked around nervously for something to put as his last name. "Um Bob, Bob Builder." _Please work! Please work!_

"Well Mr. Bob. I think your name is something else," Aizen looked down towards Ulquiorra's crotch.

"Pervert!" Ulquiorra said distastefully.

"Mr. Schiffer, I assure you that is something that I am not." Aizen smiled.

"How, how did you know," Ulquiorra asked incredulously.

"Try the student I.D." Aizen said sounding bored, "Honestly I thought you were smarter than that Mr. Schiffer."

Ulquiorra kept staring his usually monotone features were open in a sort of surprised way, or the closest to surprised that Ulquiorra could get.

"I hope to see you again sometime, Mr. Schiffer. You interest me." Aizen smiled and walked away with his two bodyguards? Is that the right term?

Somehow Ulquiorra felt like he was going to be killed in his sleep tonight. This Aizen guy was creepy. But now to stop worrying about his life and to start worrying about his social life.

Now how to win Grimmjow back.

He could do a strip show, but… just no they hadn't even gone on a date yet.

Maybe he could ask Grimmjow to go somewhere with him.

He could try kissing Grimmjow again, but how likely was that to work?

He could always try to seduce… no once again they hadn't even gone on a date yet.

Wait should he just take Grimmjow to his house to show his mom and Loly that he actually had a friend. But how much fun would Grimmjow have with that one?

"God why is this so hard?" Ulquiorra said looking more emo than ever.

"I can help you with that," Another voice came from behind Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra then ran to his first period class, he could fix his problem with Grimmjow later. Right now he was freaked out by all the people who kept sneaking up on him. Maybe he should stop talking to himself.

Now what should do with Grimmjow?

Maybe he should ask Nnoitra.

**Yay! No Ulqui rape! Yet… Well I hope this chapter was okay. R&R if you feel like it. Or just R or R I guess? ~82 out~!**


	12. Sing

**Well chapter 12! Thanks to everyone still reading for sticking with me! I hope this chapter is good enough. OOC-ness maybe? Disclaimer: I OWN NO BLEACH! ****.**

Grimmjow sighed. Why did he have to be such a bitch towards Ulquiorra? Said Ulquiorra now wouldn't even look at him. Or at least all that he knew of. Or maybe Ulquiorra was still infatuated with him?

"Hey are you having relationship problems, bro?" Yylfordt asked poking Grimmjow.

"No," Grimmjow replied quickly.

"Then stop staring at that weird guy with the pale skin and those creepy eyes," Yylfordt said dragging Grimmjow.

"No," Grimmjow said again, "I mean look at him he's so sexy~"

"Bro, did you take crack or something? 'Cause he's definitely not cute, more of Aizen's taste." Yylfordt said flipping his long blonde hair behind him.

"Wait what did you say?" Grimmjow said scowling.

"I asked you if you took crack or something, bro," Yylfordt said scowling at his friend like he was crazy.

"No, after that," Grimmjow said his scowl becoming more menacing by the second, if Yylfordt had said what he thought he said then…

"The part about him not being sexy?" Yylfordt asked, Grimmjow was his friend and all but sometimes he could be a little annoying.

"No the last part!" Grimmjow yelled his cerulean eyes burning with anger. God could Yylfordt be any slower!?

"The part about him being the perfect type of guy for Aizen?" Yylfordt asked, hoping he got it right because Grimmjow looked pretty mad.

"Yes!" Grimmjow said running his hand through his blue hair.

"Oh, ya bro, if you like him a lot you should claim him as yours before Aizen, so go make your move," Yylfordt said shoving Grimmjow towards Ulquiorra.

But being the lucky person Grimmjow was, he tripped and fell. Landing on top of Ulquiorra. Making them look very conspicuous…

Which to both their luck class started.

**OMG! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry! I made a mistake that I didn't realize until just now! If you guess the mistake you get virtual cookies! Please R&R if you feel like it. And I apologize once again. Hope you enjoyed ~82 out~!**


	13. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**Ok I hope this chapter is good, or stuff I think. Now I'm confused. Well R&R if you feel like it I guess. And OOC-Ness maybe. Disclaimer: I own no Bleach. **

Well this was certainly awkward. Considering how class had just started and Grimmjow was still on top of Ulquiorra.

"Oh, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I didn't expect you to be that forward!" Their blonde teacher hid behind his fan.

"What?! It's not like that Mr. Urahara," Grimmjow tried to stand up but instead ended up rubbing his knee against Ulquiorra's groin.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez although you are handsome, I'm pretty sure the rest of the class would not like to see you two engage in 'private' activities," Urahara said using air quotes.

"It's not like that!" Grimmjow yelled his face turning red, "Yylfordt pushed me!"

"Did not," Yylfordt said flipping is hair behind him.

"Did so!"

"I did not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Enough, you two, seriously I thought I was teaching high school instead of kindergarten." Mr. Urahara said rubbing his temples.

"But it's all his fault!" Grimmjow yelled pointing at Yylfordt.

"No, it's not, bro, he's the one who fell on top of Ulquiorra," Yylfordt said pointing at Grimmjow.

"I have an idea!" Urahara said, "Why don't you just shut up and let Ulquiorra tell us what happened."

However said raven haired had fled the room long ago. Considering it was, Grimmjow his crush, who he had purposely pushed away had landed on top of him. Maybe it would be best if he didn't try to push Grimmjow away any more. But he had kind of pussied out with leaving the classroom as soon as Yylfordt and Grimmjow started arguing. Well there was no going back now.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Wait up!" Tesla yelled.

"What Tesla," Ulquiorra said slightly pissed off that he had been disturbed in the middle of contemplating.

"You should go out with Grimmjow this weekend, it doesn't matter where really, just tell him you rethought his offer and wanted to go with him." Tesla explained quietly.

"Okay," Ulquiorra said.

"Good, now you might want to go hide, Yylfordt and Grimmjow are pretty pissed about you leaving like that," Tesla said walking off down the hallway.

Well shit, he scored technically, but now he had pissed off Grimmjow more. Well so much for fixing things.

**I hope that chapter was good enough. But poor Ulqui just keeps screwing up his life! Try guessing what I've named the chapters 7 on after and I'll make Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get together faster! ~82 out~!**


	14. Teenagers

**Ok, I am back once again! Disclaimer: I finally got bleach for my clothes! Yay stain free! But I sadly do not own Bleach, as in the anime/manga. OOC-ness. **

Grimmjow face palmed. Seriously, how hard could a 5'6, pale skinned, and jade eyed guy be to find. He had literally searched everywhere for Ulquiorra, the classroom, the bathroom, the plants… Yup no Ulquiorra so far.

"So Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow jumped seriously what was up with Ulquiorra?

"Yes, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said, how did Ulquiorra get behind him? He had, like, a 6th sense to let him know when people were coming. Well apparently it didn't work with Ulquiorra.

"About you offer, yes I'd like to go with you on Saturday," Ulquiorra mumbled his pale face turning red.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked, wow way for a change of pace, first he was pissed off at Ulquiorra, now he's excited, next thing you know he'd be in love with Ulquiorra. (As if he wasn't already.)

"What did I just say, trash," Ulquiorra said looking displeased. But that trash comment still stung.

"I heard you, I was just making sure," Grimmjow said flinching away.

"Good, see you then," Ulquiorra smiled faintly and walked off. What day was it? Oh ya Friday. Only one day until his and Ulquiorra's date.

He walked away from where he was standing, now to find Nnoitra so he could tell him what happened. Now where would Nnoitra be…? Run down motel, nope, his house, possibly, where they usually went between classes, bingo. So Grimmjow walked towards the wall where they usually sat. And just his luck Nnoitra was there.

"Yo, bro you would never guess what just happened to me!" Grimmjow yelled running towards Nnoitra.

"What bro," Nnoitra said looking excited; Tesla's plan had worked, once again.

"Ok, so you know Ulquiorra, right," Grimmjow said with a huge smirk on his face, one to rival with his father's grin, maybe it runs in the genes?

"Yeah, bro just tell me what happened," Nnoitra said his eyelids drooping to cover violet eyes, "Or you're gonna put me and Tesla to sleep."

"I wouldn't fall asleep Grimmjow," Tesla, said with a small knowing smile on his face.

"Thank you Tesla," Grimmjow growled before continuing, "Ulquiorra is gonna go out with me tomorrow!"

"Cool story bro," Nnoitra let his piano grin slip as he looked around, "We could also go on a double date…"

"But, Nnoitra, what if-" Grimmjow started before Nnoitra cut him off.

"If things get to serious, then we'll just leave, and if you need to know what to do then Tesla will tell you," Nnoitra explained the piano grin back on his face.

"Ok," Grimmjow said thinking about the pros and cons; pro-Nnoitra would be there if he screwed up. Con- it would technically be considered as his and Ulquiorra's first date and having Nnoitra there might make it awkward.

"Well what's you decision," Nnoitra asked.

"Yes," Grimmjow said feeling like he was selling his soul to a demon.

"Ok, you go tell Ulquiorra, and hopefully he will agree still," Nnoitra said his smile freaking still there.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Grimmjow yelled running to where he thought Ulquiorra would be.

No Ulquiorra. Well this sucked. Ulquiorra wasn't in the library, in the park, in his next class, in the lunch room, so where could he be. Grimmjow's scowl deepened. Maybe he was on the roof? That seemed like a good place for lonely people to go. Wait but wasn't his point to make Ulquiorra not feel lonely?

"Hey Ulqui," Grimmjow walked up to the top of the roof. There was Ulquiorra, sitting with… Aizen? What a pedo.

"Hey Aizen what are you doing here? I thought you graduated like 5 years ago," Grimmjow said confused as to why he would still return.

"Oh I'm just paying my favorite student a visit, you know Grimmjow, get to know him better," Aizen said with that creepily calm tone.

"Who's your favorite student?" Grimmjow asked trying to be condescending.

"I think you would know who he is being your boyfriend and all," Aizen said, still so calm it was creepy.

"Ulquiorra's your favorite student?" Grimmjow was kind of shocked, seriously Ulquiorra? I mean Aizen would probably be happier with someone older who knew him better… But Ulquiorra was new, did that mean Aizen was going for Ulquiorra because he wanted to start over with someone who knew nothing about him.

As if reading Grimmjow's thoughts, Aizen replied with, "Ulquiorra is, new here, therefore he knows nothing about me, which will make him a loyal follower."

"You're going to use him as a slave," Grimmjow growled.

"Yes," Aizen replied.

"You do realize I'm right here," Ulquiorra said, his usually emotionless face looked slightly angered.

"Sorry, Ulqui!" Grimmjow laughed staring at the ground trying to avoid Ulquiorra's emerald eyes.

"Tch, trash," Ulquiorra scowled as he descended the stairs to the main school building.

"I'm sorry!" Grimmjow yelled scowling, he had pissed Ulquiorra off, well more of Aizen and him probably pissed him off, but still. Now his Ulqui wouldn't look at him. This seemed familiar, like déjà vu.

"Seems like you scared your boyfriend off Grimmjow, I'd go fix things with him before you drift too far apart." Aizen said smiling with that calm demeanor.

Grimmjow was, once again, shocked. Aizen was trying to help him. But that meant that his and Ulquiorra's relationship would be of use to him in later times. No one does anything for just the good of someone else anymore, especially Aizen, he used people by helping them so that he could get something in return later. Ahh It was too fucking confusing to think about right now, Grimmjow should go and save his and Ulquiorra's non-existent relationship.

"Fuck you Aizen!" Grimmjow yelled flipping Aizen off before running off down the stairs.

"Watch the language," Aizen said looking disgusted.

Grimmjow ran down the flights of stairs, flipping off whoever passed him. Which since the roof isn't technically allowed to students, was about 3 people.

"Ulqui!" Grimmjow yelled enjoying the look of embarrassment and anger on Ulquiorra's face before catching up with him.

"So Ulquiorra about our date…" Grimmjow started. Ulquiorra's face dropped a little bit; maybe Ulqui thought Grimmjow was going to tell him to screw off.

"Is it ok if Nnoitra and Tesla come too?" Grimmjow asked trying to look as sexy as possible to get Ulquiorra to agree.

"Why?" Ulquiorra looked completely and totally puzzled at why Grimmjow would want to bring those two with him. Nnoitra was a pervert and Tesla was either happy or mad all the time.

"Well you see they're the ones that told me to ask you out, and they really wanted to come too, so…" Grimmjow trailed off again running his hand through his hair.

"No," Ulquiorra said looking at him disapprovingly.

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked.

"They're annoying," Ulquiorra finalized.

"Please," Grimmjow asked.

"Absolutely not," Ulquiorra replied.

"Fine, then they're coming anyway," Grimmjow scowled at Ulquiorra.

"Then why'd you ask me?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at Grimmjow.

"Because I wanted to, your opinion wasn't going to matter anyway," Grimmjow said with his trademark smirk in place.

"Whatever," Ulquiorra said turning around and going wherever he goes.

Grimmjow face-palmed. Maybe he was being too brash to Ulquiorra, that seemed to happen a lot.

Well now to find Nnoitra and Tesla and tell them that Ulquiorra had said yes… hopefully they wouldn't ask anything besides what the answer was.

**So how was it? This is my longest chapter so far. So I guess R&R? If you feel like it. Sorry it took so long for the update, but super long chapter! I hope this makes up for the lack of updating over the weekend! ~82~!**


	15. Disenchanted

**Ok chapter 15! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You guys make my day, well except for those rare days when my teachers come up with an awesome comeback to something, but that's rare, so thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

Ulquiorra was thinking about something important. The important thing was what to wear to Grimmjow and his date. Well now Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla, and his date. Ulquiorra sighed this was harder than he thought it would be. All he had were either skinny jeans or school uniforms. And he didn't want to get in bed with Grimmjow yet… So what else was there to wear without accidentally turning Grimmjow on?

Ulquiorra eventually gave up trying to find something besides black skinny jeans. So that's what he wore. Black skinny jeans, an old Nirvana t-shirt, and his favorite black army boots, and of course what would Ulquiorra do if he didn't have his teal streaks? So that's what he did next, put on the perfect lines of teal eyeliner. Ulquiorra looked at himself in the mirror.

_Not too bad. _Ulquiorra thought looking at himself in the mirror. When Loly walked in.

"Don't you know how to knock, trash," Ulquiorra's scowl deepened.

"I don't think I need to knock, since I need your help," Loly smirked.

"I'm busy tonight, go away trash I have things to do," Ulquiorra said trying to pass Loly to get out of his room.

"Did I say I cared? No. Now help me and Menoly," Loly insisted dragging Ulquiorra down the hall to her room.

"Let go," Ulquiorra pulled his arm from his sister's grip, "I have to go." He started to walk out to door.

"We wouldn't want anyone to know about your 'friend' now would we Ulquiorra," Menoly hissed grabbing Ulquiorra's arm.

"Let go of me," Ulquiorra said monotonously. (Wow that's a lot of letters.)

"No faggot, come on we're going to have some fun," Loly said pulling Ulquiorra closer by his other arm.

Ulquiorra was now officially pissed off, and of course he didn't show it, because he's Ulquiorra. But his sister and her 'friend' were just freaking creepy.

"Leave me alone trash, I don't care what you do," Ulquiorra said, "And let go of me or I will use force."

"You tiny brother thinks he can use force to get us off of him?" Menoly laughed.

"Of course he can't" Loly replied laughing and smirking at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pulled his arm out of both their grasps. He then turned his back and walked away.

"You're lucky I was feeling benevolent today," Ulquiorra said as he walked towards the main room of the house.

"You bitch!" Loly yelled, of course she was yelling because she was Loly and that's what bitches like Loly do.

"Mother, I'm going out tonight with some of my friends," Ulquiorra said as he walked past the kitchen.

"Oh really now," Cirucci mocked, "Like anyone would hang out with a freak like you!"

"Yes, they would," Ulquiorra said, "Good night."

Ulquiorra walked outside, his deal with Grimmjow was to walk to the movie theatre then go wherever else Nnoitra and Tesla told them to go.

Ulquiorra approached the movie theatre, and of course there in the middle of the crowd were people he could not miss if he tried. Nnoitra the 7'0 tall 1 eyed man. Tesla Nnoitra's blond lap dog who was shorter than him, but then again who is taller than Nnoitra? And then there was Grimmjow, he was probably the most impossible to miss, his blue hair, bright blue eyes, and of course brash personality. (Yammy is taller than Nnoitra by about 6 inches, but I don't like him so no Yammy in this fic unless I feel like it.)

"There's Ulquiorra!" Tesla pointed out.

"Ulquiorra you're finally here, it took you quite a while," Nnoitra said smirking.

"It took me a while to find out what to wear." Ulquiorra replied not wanting to digress his perverted sister's actions.

"Well good thing you took so long…" Nnoitra said trying to be seductive, however naïve Ulquiorra thought he was just being weird, and Tesla kicked him in the leg.

"Ow-Tesla why'd you do that?" Nnoitra said holding his shin. Tesla just glared at him, talk about mood swings.

"We're going to miss the movie if you fuckers don't hurry up," Grimmjow growled grabbing Ulquiorra's hand and walking towards the theatre doors.

**Hope this chapter was ok, I will continue what else happens at the movie theatre in the next chapter. R&R if you feel like it. ~82~!**


	16. Hang 'em High

**Ok sorry about the updates being later and farther apart… it's the end of school and I have a lot of projects and stuff to complete, not to mention finals. I'll stop bitching and you can get onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. OOC-ness warning?**

Grimmjow sat thinking about the movie they were watching. He chose a scary movie because he thought Ulquiorra would get scared and lean into him. However right now it was the complete opposite. Grimmjow was leaning against Ulquiorra, while the latter stared at the screen and smiled whenever someone died. Grimmjow's plan went down the drain. Although Ulquiorra did look pretty sexy with a smile on his face for once.

And then there was the case of Nnoitra and Tesla. But Grimmjow was pretty sure where they would be, he hadn't seen them in a while though… should he be worried? Nah.

"So Ulqui do you like the movie?" Grimmjow asked, he hadn't really been following where the movie was going, but it seemed like Ulquiorra did.

"Shush," Ulquiorra said focusing his attention on Grimmjow for a second then back to the movie.

"But Ulqui I want-"Grimmjow started but didn't finish because Ulquiorra slapped him… hard.

"OW!" Grimmjow tried to be quiet, but he's Grimmjow so he wasn't quiet.

"I said shush trash," Ulquiorra said turning his attention back to the movie, something Grimmjow did not like.

"But you hurt me Ulqui!" Grimmjow said trying to not be too loud for once.

"After the movie," Ulquiorra said glaring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow finally decided to shut up.

When the movie was over Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked out alone, not caring if Nnoitra and Tesla were following them.

"Hey Ulqui, why so cold to me?" Grimmjow complained.

"Because you were talking during the best part," Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

"But, you wouldn't pay attention to me!" Grimmjow said his voice betraying some of his anger.

"Because you were being stupid and brash," Ulquiorra replied.

"That's not my fault!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Sure it isn't" Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow looked at him shocked, did Ulquiorra just use… sarcasm? Well it wasn't the best comeback or use of sarcasm, but it's a start!

"So Ulqui where to next?" Grimmjow asked hoping he would say somewhere interesting.

"I don't know I thought that you planned this all out, you are the one that invited me," Ulquiorra replied.

"Why don't we go to dinner somewhere?" Grimmjow suggested hoping that Ulquiorra would help him come up with ideas.

"Sure," Ulquiorra replied. He wouldn't give Grimmjow any ideas.

"Do you have anywhere you'd like to go?" Grimmjow asked trying to be persistent and get Ulquiorra to tell him where to go so he didn't have to come up with places to go by himself.

"Why don't we go somewhere fun?" Grimmjow suggested now Ulquiorra could tell him that fun was for trash.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said as he continued to follow Grimmjow.

"What? You're actually OK with that?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

"Why are you surprised of course I like having fun, on occasion," Ulquiorra replied looking up at Grimmjow.

"Why don't we go to the arcade? It's not far from here and they have, food," Grimmjow said patting Ulquiorra's ebony colored head lightly.

"Do not pat my head, I am not a cat like you," Ulquiorra said looking up this time to glare at Grimmjow.

"That was a little harsh don't you think? I'm not a fucking cat!" Grimmjow replied loudly causing many other people on the street to glare at him.

"Close enough," Ulquiorra said.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know if I'm a cat or a panther, or whatever the hell you'd compare me to!" Grimmjow yelled once again getting several more glares from the people passing by.

"Whatever," Ulquiorra scowled and walked faster ahead than Grimmjow.

Grimmjow face-palmed, now he had really pissed Ulquiorra off. He had one more chance to ask Ulquiorra out, but until then he had to make amends with said raven-haired boy.

This would be hard, really hard. (That's what she said!)

**So I'm gonna finish up this story because I'm getting tired of it and I stopped loving Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as much as I used to and so now I love the Hitachiin twins. The last chapter should be the next one, or two? I don't know whichever one works out the best. And there probably won't be a sequel unless people really want me to make one.**


	17. To The End!

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. OOC-ness alert.**

To say Ulquiorra was pissed would be an understatement. He was furious. If he was playing MW3 then he would have rage-quitted by now. Well actually he would have rage-quitted a lot earlier… but this was real life not MW3. The reason for him being so pissed? Grimmjow of course. Grimmjow had failed to be quiet during the movie and interrupted the best part of the entire movie. The massacre scene. And not to mention Grimmjow was just being a pain in the ass overall. But of course instead of showing that he was super pissed off, he kept him mask of indifference.

"Ulqui!" Grimmjow called from behind him. Wow did this guy learn nothing from experience?

"I told you not to call me that, trash," Ulquiorra, muttered annoyed at Grimmjow's behavior.

"No you didn't!" Grimmjow yelled and ran to catch up with Ulquiorra.

This made Ulquiorra think for a little bit. Did he really allow Grimmjow to call him such a stupid nickname for so long without calling him out on it?

"Then I'm telling you now. Stop calling me Ulqui, my name is Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra's scowl deepened.

"Fine, Ulqui," Grimmjow said his smirk widening.

"I told you to stop, trash," Ulquiorra said scowling even deeper.

"When did we go back to me being trash? I thought I was your boyfriend." Grimmjow pouted. Ulquiorra thought again, did Grimmjow ever ask him out?

"You never asked me out," Ulquiorra said in monotone, "So therefore I am not you boyfriend."

"Well, Ulquiorra do you want to go out with me?" Grimmjow asked smiling sincerely for once instead of his usual everyday smirk.

"Um- um- yes," Ulquiorra stuttered. He didn't know how to react to Grimmjow asking him out, he wished he had been more prepared.

"So now you can't call me trash anymore," Grimmjow smirked leaning down to kiss Ulquiorra.

"… Shut up idiot," Ulquiorra said placing his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders. They're kiss got more intense after Grimmjow tried to gain entrance to Ulquiorra's mouth as his hands moved down to his waist. Ulquiorra brought his hands up to weave into Grimmjow's silky blue hair.

"Get a room!" A guy passing by yelled at them. Oh ya… they were still in public.

"Cock blocker!" Grimmjow yelled back, getting many more disapproving glares from older people passing by.

"So Ulqui how was that?" Grimmjow questioned rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

What he didn't expect was for Ulquiorra to slap him across the face.

"Trash, we're in public." Was Ulquiorra's only response.

"I thought that we got past the whole 'trash-phase'" Grimmjow said using air-quotes.

"O.K. idiot," Ulquiorra said without a second thought.

"But I'm your idiot right?" Grimmjow asked trying and failing to be seductive.

"Whatever floats your boat," Ulquiorra replied.

"I believe water floats my boat," Grimmjow replied smirking once again.

"Congratulations you've been promoted up to moron," Ulquiorra replied with a faint hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wonderful, so where are we going?" Grimmjow said bringing back a subject that they had forgotten.

"I thought you knew we went over this a few minutes ago!" Ulquiorra said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Well a lot of stuff has happened in those past few minutes, so I was hoping that you would remember what we were going to do," Grimmjow said hoping that he didn't get demoted to the status of trash again.

"I believe we were going to the arcade, idiot," Ulquiorra said annoyed that Grimmjow couldn't even remember the place that he suggested.

"Oh. Why the fuck didn't I remember that! I fucking love going there!" Grimmjow said happy that he had only been demoted to idiot.

"Watch the language, unlike you I care about my image," Ulquiorra said.

"It's not like I'm saying anything that fucking bad!" Grimmjow once again had to yell.

"Of course, idiot," Ulquiorra said following Grimmjow with their hands intertwined.

"Ok Ulqui," Grimmjow said.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Ulquiorra smiled.

"As you wish, princess," Grimmjow said all but laughing.

"What did you just call me?" Ulquiorra asked angrily, while menacingly glaring at Grimmjow.

"I said as you wish princess. If I'm your idiot, then you're my princess." Grimmjow said.

"Fine." Ulquiorra sighed.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too idiot."

**Is it finished? Or do you want a sequel? Review to tell me! And I can't believe that I finally finished! (****Does happy Dance) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. See you guys later ~82out~!**


End file.
